Princess With a Plan
by Happy Cabbit Konai
Summary: A short, slightly OOC anti-toonami spamfic.


The following is an OOC example of the dangers of Toonami....better yet,  
that's not Ayeka at all in the fic ahead...it is her evil Toonami twin...  
umm..yeah...anyway, don't throw your monitor across the room just yet,  
It's just a jokefic...  
  
*****************PRINCESS WITH A PLAN**********************  
By Happy Cabbit Konai  
  
(Mandatory Disclaimer: Tenchi and the gang are owned by talented people in Japan,  
and a few ruthless but talented people in America. As you may have guessed, I  
consequently do not own Tenchi. Cartoon Network and Toonami are the property  
of Warner Bros and Hanna Barbera...I hope they all die..oops..must..quit..writing...  
instead of thinking...)  
  
[Tenchi and the gang are visiting America because...they wanted to visit Tenchi's  
cousin, the main character from Dark Angel....(I'm sorry, you try and think of   
a reason why they're in America, dammit!). They're staying in a hotel, and  
everyone's out shopping...except for Toonami Ayeka and Tenchi....]  
  
***********************************************************************************  
"Hey Ayeka, watcha doin'?" a curious Tenchi questioned the purple haired princess  
lounging on the living room couch, a small glass in hand.  
  
"Oh, just debating date rape drug or just rape while watching some T.V"   
She replied coyly, her eyes betraying a several hundred year old hunger as she  
weighed every inch of Tenchi's body, her eyes searching up and down.  
  
"Great, I like T.V!" Tenchi proclaimed as he plunked himself down next to the  
space princess and rubbed his hands together eagerly.  
  
Ayeka sighed heavily, exhaling a large white mushroom shaped cloud as she did.   
"Well, at least they have something harder than sake here in America..." She  
mumbled to noone in particular as she shook the misty yellow iced drink in her  
hands back and forth slightly to cool it down.  
  
Tenchi shifted uncomfortably. "So, what's on?"  
  
"Well, I was just about to watch this programming that looked good...and is  
reportedly very popular over here in the U.S."  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Don't worry, all the shows are very Japanese, or so I've heard."  
  
"Cool." Tenchi said, slightly nervous at the fact he was alone with a girl who quite  
obviously wanted him.  
  
She tossed down the rest of the drink to kill any reaction her emotions might scream  
at her, any guilt she might feel for what she was about to do....  
  
And her lips formed a smile behind the top of her glass as a nondescript announcer  
type voice began narrating clips on the screen.  
  
{ON THE LAST EPISODE OF....}  
  
"Oh! Oh! It's starting, Lord Tenchi. Look!"  
  
They both gazed at the screen, Ayeka using all her princessly powers to contain the  
grin fighting for control of her face.  
  
{ ....A NEW VILLAIN FELL FROM SPACE!!!! UH OH!!! LOOKS LIKE  
OUR HEROES ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DEFEAT HIM AFTER GETTING  
THEIR BOTTOMS KICKED! OH NO! KULLILLIN'S DEAD AGAIN???  
BETTER WISH HIM BACK SO HE CAN SERVE NO PURPOSE EXCEPT  
MAYBE TO HAVE HIS SHINYBALD HEAD USED AS A SIGNAL TO  
SEARCH HELICOPTERS!}  
  
"Wha?? What is this?" Tenchi demanded.  
  
Ayeka simply cradled the drink to her lips...and turned the volume up.  
  
"No...I've seen this before...when I was really little...but it was nothing like this!"  
  
Ayeka tipped the glass back for the last time before staring deeply into his eyes.  
He gasped weakly.  
  
"Umm...Ayeka...could I see the remote please?"  
  
{TV Narrator: HOOO! HAAA! HeeeEEE! Oh NO!!! CELL JUST KILLED  
SOMEONE!!!!}  
  
{Vegeta: DARN HIM!!! DARN HIM REALLY HARD...TO HECK!}  
  
"Certainly, Lord Tenchi"   
  
Tenchi smiled and reached out with his hand, but she pulled away at the last second.  
  
{Gokuh: VEGETA! I KNOW YOU'RE REALLY COOL AND EVIL AND  
STUFF, BUT DON'T TALK THAT WAY AROUND MY SON, PLEASE!!!}  
  
Tenchi paled, a large obligatory sweat drop forming on his head.  
  
"Please Ayeka, give me the remote..."  
  
"Lord Tenchi, I would give you the world if I could...but all I can give you right now  
is a drink. I'm enjoying this show..." She stuttered as she mentally blocked out the  
senseless noise the TV made while clasping a large bottle, slightly empty, with her  
left hand.  
  
Tenchi whined under his breath...the tone in her voice said, "Drink, or watch".  
Given the options, he snatched a nearby hotel glass and offered it to Ayeka, who  
filled it to the brim with a sickly smelling orangish brown liquid.  
  
Ayeka nodded. Tenchi drank.  
  
{TV narrator: OH NO!!!! HEAR THAT BADLY SYNTHESIZED MUSIC? (Dooooo  
DoOoO dooooo doo doo do dooooo doOoO dooooo doo doo do....) CELL  
MUST BE CLOSE, AND WITH HIM, IMMINENT ANNIHALATI...I  
MEAN...IMMINENT SENDING TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!}  
  
"Ahhh!" Tenchi released as he slammed the drink down. He smiled briefly at Ayeka,  
searching up and down the remote control's curvy figure.  
  
Ayeka grinned wickedly...and pressed the 'volume up' arrow button on the controller  
6 times.   
  
...Well then, Tenchi. Another drink?...  
  
Tenchi sighed deeply once more, attempting to quell his gag reaction with the onset  
of the thought of more hard liquor. And, of course, what would come afterwards...  
  
  
The END!!!  
  
-Or is it? (Actually, it is..)  
  
Yes, Ayeka's OOC...This is just a parody of the actual series. Besides, I just wrote  
this up late one night, wondering what would be the only surefire way for one of the girls  
to seduce Tenchi. Of course, I figured that out rather quickly...badly dubbed Toonami-Z!!!  
  
All C&C mail please to happycabbitkonai@hotmail.com 


End file.
